This invention relates to a tie hanger which is particularly suitable for use as (but not limited to) a hanger for hanging on a closet rod and holding ties.
Various types of tie hangers are known in the art. A first type of tie hanger employs a unitary structure for supporting the hanger and for holding a fixed number of ties. Arrangements of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 175,456; Des. 165,886; 2,401,835; 2,492,226; and 2,605,000.
A second type of tie hanger utilizes a plurality of insertable/removable "cards" to hold individual ties, with the cards being hung on a supporting bar. The present invention relates to arrangements of the second type. Such arrangements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 208,890; 2,403,834; and 3,790,045. Another arrangement of this second type is shown in an advertisement in the June 2, 1982 edition of The Wall Street Journal, page 31.
Generally speaking, while tie hangers of said second type have the advantage that the number of ties to be accommodated can be increased by installing more cards on the supporting bar, the overall structure is difficult to handle because ties tend to swing wildly when the support hanger is removed from a closet rod, and to slide along the hanger and bunch up at one end thereof. Further, mounting and removal of ties often requires bending of the cards, which are subject to breakage as a result of repeated bending.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tie hanger which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of prior art arrangements.